Shūhei Hisagi
thumb|300px|right Shūhei Hisagi ist der Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie. Nach dem Verrat seines Kommandanten Kanam Tōsen wurde er zum stellvertretenden Kommandanten seiner Division. Charakter Hisagi erscheint meist sehr ernsthaft, ruhig und pflichtbewusst, er ist dem Vergnügen, wie zum Beispiel Trinkgelagen mit Rangiku Matsumoto, jedoch nicht abgeneigt. Möglicherweise hat er auch an ihr Interesse. Denn es wurde in einem Manga-Omake, indem die Charaktere eine Schneeballschlacht gezeigt, dass Hisagi sehr gerne eine engere Beziehung zu Rangiku hätte. Dies ging ihm aber dann wohl doch zu weit, als Rangiku sagte, ihr sei ein Schneeball zwischen den Brüsten geschmolzen. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein wurde an verschiedenen Stellen gezeigt. So zum Beispiel als er gemeinsam mit seinem damaligen Kommandanten, sowie Sajin Komamura und Iba Tetsuzaemon, Kenpachi Zaraki und seine Untergebenen aufhält, als diese der damaligen Ryoka Orihime Inoue halfen oder auch als Jūshirō Ukitake ihn fragt, ob er Lust darauf hätte, Rukia und Orihime beim Training zuzusehen und er ablehnt, weil er noch Arbeit zu erledigen hatte. Diese scheint sich besonders nach dem Verrat seines Kommandanten bei ihm anzuhäufen, da er nun dessen Aufgaben übernehmen muss und zusätzlich auch noch der Chefredakteur der Soul Society-Nachrichten ist, die er Kommandant Ukitake bei der oben genannten Gelegenheit auch vorbeibringt. Zu seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten Kaname Tōsen schien er ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis gehabt zu haben, jedoch wusste er nichts von dessen Verrat an der Soul Society und auch sonst wurden ihm von seinem Kommandanten nicht besonders viele Aufgaben anvertraut. Zwar hatte er ein gutes Verhältnis zu Tōsen, doch stand ihm dies nicht über seiner Loyalität zur Soul Society, da er seinen Kommandanten, der zum Verräter geworden war, auf dem Hügel der Sōkyōku von der Flucht abzuhalten versuchte, was aber misslang. Nach dem Verrat von Tōsen scheint er mehr Kontakt mit Kommandant Komamura zu haben, da sie beide sich fragen, warum der ehemalige Kommandant der 9. Kompanie die Soul Society verriet. Shinigami von höherem Rang gegenüber ist er meist sehr höflich und auch sonst scheint ihm die Rangordnung der Gotei 13 viel zu bedeuten, da er Yumichika Ayasegawa davon abhielt, gegen Pō zu kämpfen, mit der Begründung, was er denn ausrichten könne, wenn schon der 3. Offizier seiner Kompanie versagt hatte. Nach diesem Vorfall zu urteilen scheint er die Stärke eines Shinigami nach seinem Rang zu beurteilen. Der wichtigste oder zumindest bisher am meisten hervorgehobene Aspekt von Hisagis Persönlichkeit ist seine Liebe zum Frieden und seine Verachtung für den Kampf. Dies rührt wohl auch sehr daher, dass sein ehemaliger Kommandant eine ähnliche Einstellung hatte. Auch sonst scheint er trotz der Desertation Tōsens weiter an dessen "scheinbaren" Idealen festzuhalten. So zum Beispiel an folgendem Zitat, das er im Kampf gegen Findor Carias rezitierte: „Derjenige, der sein eigenes Schwert nicht fürchtet, ist es nicht wert, es zu tragen.“ Shūhei Hisagi zu Findor Carias; Kapitel 325: Fear for the Fight Außerdem sagt Hisagi im selben Kampf, dass er sein Zanpakuto nicht mag, weil es wie etwas geformt ist, dass zum Töten gemacht ist. Aussehen Das wohl auffälligste Merkmal ist die Zahl "69", welche unter seinem linken Auge eintätowiert wurde. Diese Tätowierung hat er, weil er seinem Retter und Vorbild Kensei Muguruma nacheifern wollte, der dieselbe Tätowierung auf der Brust hat. Die Narben auf seinem Gesicht sind Spuren des Angriffs durch einen Hollow. Seine Haare sind lila und er trägt einen normalen Shihakushō ohne Ärmel. Er wurde sowohl mit seinem Zanpakutō an der Hüfte, als auch auf dem Rücken gezeigt. Vergangenheit thumb|leftHisagi wuchs in einem der Rukon-Bezirke der Soul Society auf. Während er mit seinen Freunden Torahiko und Gyuuji spielte, wurde er von einem Hollow angegriffen, vor dem Kensei Muguruma ihn rettete. Dieses Erlebnis veranlasste ihn möglicherweise dazu, Shinigami zu werden. Torahiko war für den schwachen Shūhei wie ein großer Bruder, Gyuuji dagegen war noch schwächer als Hisagi, spielte sich jedoch trotzdem oft wie dessen älterer Bruder auf. Auf der Shinigamiakademie war er einer der besten Schüler, daher wurde ihm schon vor seinem Eintritt in die Gotei 13 ein Offiziersrang zugeteilt. Und das, obwohl er zuvor zweimal durch die Akademieaufnahmeprüfung gefallen war. Bei einer Außenübung führte er eine Gruppe von Neulingen an, zu denen Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai und Izuru Kira gehörten. Als die Gruppe unverhofft von Hollows angegriffen wurde verteidigte er die Neulinge (wobei er sich auch die Narben auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte zuzog) und befahl ihnen zu fliehen. Hinamori, Renji und Kira widersetzen sich jedoch dem Befehl und wehrten die Attacke mehrerer Hollows auf Hisagi ab. Als die vier umzingelt wurden und verloren schienen, tauchten Sōsuke Aizen und Gin Ichimaru auf und retteten sie. Fähigkeiten Hisagi ist ein fähiger Shinigami, der den anderen Vizekommandanten in nichts nachsteht. Im Gegenteil: Während er im Hohō mindestens gleich schnell wie andere Vizekommandanten ist und er auch einige Kidō-Sprüche zu beherrschen scheint, hat er sich im Zanjutsu so weit fortgebildet, dass er die meisten Gegner, auch wenn diese mit freigesetztem Zanpakutō kämpfen, ohne das Freisetzen seines eigenen besiegen kann. Dies hat damit zu tun, dass er die Shikai-Form seines Schwertes nicht mag und er sie somit meist nur als letzten Ausweg einsetzt. Obwohl er sie nicht oft einsetzt, scheint Hisagi auch diese bis zu einem gewissen Grad gemeistert zu haben. So zeigt er im Kampf gegen Findor Carias, dass er auch mit einer Kusarigama (der Form seines Shikai) umgehen kann. Über seine Hakuda-Fähigkeiten ist nur wenig bekannt, doch schienen diese zur Zeit des Fake Karakura Town Arcs auszureichen, um einen aufgebrachten Yumichika Ayasegawa zumindest eine Zeit lang zurückzuhalten. Diese Einschätzung ist auf seine Körperkraft bezogen. Wahrscheinlich hat Hisagi trotz seiner großen Fähigkeiten im Bereich des Zanjutsu das Bankai noch nicht erreicht, da er möglicherweise, genau wie Rangiku Matsumoto und Yumichika Ayasegawa, Probleme mit der Persönlichkeit beziehungsweise in seinem Fall eher mit der Erscheinung seines Zanpakutōs hat.